Alice in Wonderland
by xxHimekaHoshinaxx
Summary: Mikan's class is doing Alice in Wonderland as a play for the school festival. But someone is trying to ruin their fun. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

HH: HI!I'M HYPER!

RR: (Sweatdrops) Ok….

Hotaru: Tada…The story…

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Okay, class, "said Narumi. "As you all know, we're doing the play, "Alice in Wonderland" for this year's school festival. I talked to Jinno-sensei, and he said he would be delighted to help us with our production."

"He yelled at me and called me gay….." said Kokoro Yome, the mind reader. The class laughed. With an exception of Hotaru and Natsume, of course.

"Oh, **Koko-chan**~" went a voice. Kokoro gulped. Narumi inched closer and closer to him.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT EVER AGAIN! I SWARE!" he wailed. The class erupted in giggles. Narumi nodded.

"Well then, with that matter settled, we will now start the casting. Would all of you please turn your attention to me?" Narumi asked. The class obeyed. After all, they would rather not get, you know.

"Instead of trying out for the parts, we will be picking randomly out of a hat. When I call your name, take a slip of paper from this bucket with your eyes closed." He explained. "Remember, trading is not allowed." Apparently, he directed this statement at Natsume's group. They immediately nodded.

"Hn."

"Okay, now we will begin." Narumi held up a bucket. "Sumire? You're first." The seaweed haired girl strutted past Natsume's desk. _"I am soo gonna get the lead. I just know it."_ she thought. She reached her hand in and took out a slip of paper. It read, "Queen of Hearts".

**Sumire's P.O.V.**

"_In your face, Mikan! I'm Ali-wait, WHAT?"_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Sumire-chan? So? What are you?" asked Nonoko.

"Yeah, what are you?" said someone else. Sumire sighed. Then, she stood up.

"I'm the Queen of Hearts," she explained, as weakly and as quietly as she could. The classroom was filled with hilarious giggles.

"It suits her!" yelled Koko. Sumire shot him a death glare. He swallowed hard. _ "She's gonna kill me,"_ he thought. But just then, Narumi called out the next name.

"Natsume-kun? It's your turn." Natsume walked past Sumire, without a single glance. He put his hand in and took out a paper.

"Hn. The Mad Hatter." He told the class. Nobody dared to giggle. Mikan tried to hold back her laughter. With that, he returned to his seat. Narumi picked the next person.

"Miss Imai?" He said. Everybody turned to stare at the Ice Queen. With her eyes emotionless, she walked up to the front desk and stuck her hand in.

"The Cheshire Cat," she read aloud. Mikan doubled over with laughter. And then- **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Bull's eye," said Hotaru. No one else dared to laugh. Narumi hesitatingly called out the next person.

"Ruka-kun, please come up." Ruka blushed and got up from his seat. Natsume eyed his best friend warily.

"The White Rabbit." Again, not a single giggle was heard. Anyone who laughed would be bald by the next day. Courtesy of Natsume.

Narumi continued calling out parts. Anna played Alice's sister. Nonoko was the March Hare. Yuu was casted as the King of Hearts. Kisetsune and Koko played the twins. Luna was the caterpillar, and everyone else was a servant of hearts.

It was then that Mikan realized that her name had not been called. She raised her hand high enough for Narumi to see.

"Sensei, what am i?" she asked. Narumi looked at the only remaining paper.

"You're Alice." he said.

HH: Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

HH: This chapter is extremely short. Sorry…..

_Flashback…_

"You're Alice,"' he said.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mikan blinked._ 'What?' _she thought. It took a while for her to process what had just happened in her brain. She was Alice?

**Sumire's P.O.V.**

I must be dreaming. Natsume-sama, come and wake me up from this terrible nightmare. That little **BRAT **got the lead role? She can't even act! I pinched myself. Nothing.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Narumi handed her the script.

"Practices will start tomorrow," he informed the class. "JA-NE!" He skipped out of the room. _'Mikan as the lead, huh?'_ he thought. _'This will be interesting…'_

HH: Sorry if it was short, the next one will be long, I promise!

RR: Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

HH: I'M BACK!

Hotaru: Yay.

HH: MHM. I know that I haven't written in like, a year, and I'm SO sorry!

Hotaru: And?

HH: And I thought that I should update, because of my reviewers:

Mikan'n'Natsume

Eufinley

xxxangelHoliCxxx

Miki Panda-chii

And my anonymous reviewer, Risa Suzukai!

Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! This chapter is for you!

Hotaru: xxHimekaHoshinaxx does not own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy.

_Previously…_

Narumi handed her the script.

"Practices will start tomorrow," he informed the class. "JA-NE!" He skipped out of the room. _'Mikan as the lead, huh?'_ he thought. _'This will be interesting…'_

**Normal P.O.V**

It was about nine o'clock in the morning, and the birds outside were chirping. At this time, our favorite little Alice was currently tucked into bed, snoring. She was having a good dream, full of mountains and mountains of Howalon and dancing, smiling people. But all good dreams eventually have to end, but her ended rather abruptly. Just as she was about to bite down on her Howalon…

"**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" **

And she bit down on her tongue.

**Mikan P.O.V.**

I woke up with a painful throbbing in my head.

"HOTARUUUUUUU!" I whined. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Hotaru remained stoic.

"You wouldn't have gotten up any other way." She stated blandly. "By the way, you owe my 500 rabbits for waking you up."

"Why? I thought I was your friend?"

"If you were really my friend, you would know the answer to that." I resumed complaining.

"Please?" I begged.

"No." And then she sped out the door.

I looked at my alarm clock. It read, 9:12 A.M. I shrieked. I was late!

Quickly, I ran to my dresser and threw on my uniform. I sprinted to the bathroom and tied my hair in its usual pigtails, grabbed my bag, and was off.

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan dashed across the academy grounds, trampling over plants and scaring animals. She climbed the stairs to her classroom as fast as she could, and threw open the door.

"Sakura."

**Jinno P.O.V.**

"Hyuuga."

"Hn."

"Imai."

"Present." Hotaru said plainly.

"Tobita."

"Here."

"Sakura." (HH: He is doing attendance.) Then, as if on cue, the girl threw open the door, looking like a complete and utter mess.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mikan stood there, frozen. Her uniform buttons were mismatched, her pigtails were loose, and one of her shoelaces were untied and close to falling off.

"Here." She said weakly.

**Mikan P.O.V.**

'_Did I make it?'_ I wondered, out of breath. Jinno-sensei turned and glared at me coldly.

"Late." My jaw dropped. _'I did all that running for NOTHING?'_

"B-But.." I started.

"You were late. That's final." He stated. "Now sit down before I lower your star rank." I gulped, and hurried to my seat.

**Natsume P.O.V.**

"Now sit down before I lower your star rank."

Tch. That idiot. As she walked to her seat, which was next to me, (HH: It has to be, DUH. ^_^) I could hear her sign.

"Polka." She shrieked.

"Natsume!" Jinno shot a glare towards our direction, and she piped down.

"Tch. So noisy." She tried to glare, but ended up with a goofy looking smile. (HH: If that's even possible.)

"Hn." I grunted. Then, when she wasn't looking, I smiled to myself.

**Normal P.O.V.**

_A very boring math class later…._

"Your homework tonight is to finish workbook pages 34 and 35." Jinno said. "The fractions and decimals test is tomorrow, and anyone who gets under an 80 will fail. Class dismissed."

**Mikan P.O.V.**

I groaned. I was definitely going to fail that test.

'_Maybe I'll ask Hotaru to tutor me.'_ I thought._ 'No, she'd just call me an idiot and shoot me with her baka gun. And that would cost WAY too much.'_ I frowned and thought hard. _'Should I ask Natsume? He seems really smart….'_

"Hello, my lovelies!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hello, my lovelies!" Koko flinched. (HH: Chapter one, remember?) In waltzed Narumi, carrying a large stack of papers.

"I have your scripts!" A couple groans were heard. Mikan's eyes lit up and sparkled. (HH: You know, like when a little kid see's candy.)

"Aw, don't be like that!" Narumi whined. (HH: Uh…-_-) He passed out the papers humming a song as he went along.

**Hotaru P.O.V.**

I glanced down at the paper in front of me. It was a rather simple cover, with black print.

**Alice in Wonderland:**

**An Alice Academy Production **

**Directed by Narumi Anju**

**Starring: Class 7-A**

HH: Like, love, hate? Tell me in your review, okay?


End file.
